


A Larry Love Story

by larryville



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Multi, One Direction Imagines, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryville/pseuds/larryville
Summary: Completed ✔︎Before you read this it is and m-preg. Harry, 18, lives in Holmes chapel Cheshire and when Louis, 20, visits his friend, Niall, he meets Harry and ends up getting him pregnant.also i wrote this all on wattpad back in april so what i did is copy and pasted all the chapters
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1 H

A/N Hi everyone, if anyone reads this, this is my first book and I've not finished school yet so I have no clue what happens when your 18-20 so bear with me. Also this is going of off every book I've read so if there's any references or if anything looks the same as another book that's why. Anyway on to the story.

Emilyxx

Harry's POV

I wake up from a deep sleep checking the clock only to see its 7:00 AM, also remembering that it's summer break. I unlock my phone, my fingers going at the speed of light, getting WhatsApp up to message my best friends, Liam and Zayn.

To Zayn:

Mate, I can't believe it's summer break. Get ready for the party's WOOP. x

From Zayn:

Dude, same. Can't wait to get laid. Or hopefully Liam will get with me *winky face emoji*. x

To Zayn:

Isn't that Niall guy meant to have a party. Can't wait to see if any fit lads wanna get with this. x

From Zayn:

Yeah. Apparently he has a hot best friend. x

To Zayn:

Yesssss. Can't wait. Anyway gtg have a shower, don't wanna stink in the first day of summer break. x

From Zayn:

Bye. x

I locked my phone and then I stripped down until I was in just my boxers when I remembered ti message Liam about the party at Nialls. Unlocking my phone as fast as I could, not wanting to wait to get into the shower, I got into WhatsApp and messaged Liam straight away.

To Liam:

Hey mate, can't believe it's summer break. That Niall guys meant to have a party on Friday wanna go with me and Zayn. x

I waited a minute until my phone lit up with a text from Liam.

From Liam:

Hey mate, and sure why not. What have we got to lose. x

And with that I stripped from my boxers jumping in the shower as fast as I could lathering shower gel all over me, the water washing it off with the pressure. I quickly shampooed my hair and conditioned it.

As soon as I got out the shower I could smell bacon and eggs coming from downstairs suggesting my mum woke up and started making breakfast.

I quickly got dressed in a rolling stone t-shirt and some black ripped skinny jeans with a pair of white ankle socks so my feet wouldn't get cold on the laminate floor.

"Hey honey, I've made breakfast for us all." Mum said quickly ,rusing out putting 3 plates of eggs and bacon.

"Who's the third plate for?" I questioned wondering why mum made 3 instead of 2 like usual.

"Oh, didn't Gemma tell you?" I shook my head with a confused face wondering what she was talking about.

"What was Gemma supposed to tell me?" I asked still confused.

"She was supposed to tell you." She mumbled under her breath, I could just barley hear what she was saying. "She's coming home for summer break since she hasn't seen you in so long."

A wide smile grew on my face. "Wait, she's coming home for summer break." Mum nodded exitedly. "SHE'S COMING HOME FOR SUMMER BREAK!!" I shouted exited that my sisters coming home.

A/N if anyone's reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH. Sorry this is short it's the first chapter and I'm struggling already. Anyway I'm going to try and update as much as I can since I'm in lockdown and I have the whole day to write. Again thanks if you've read this I'll probably update tomorrow or next week. :)))

Thoughts?:)


	2. Chapter 2 L

A/N Hi again. I would like to thank everyone that read last chapter 4 reads is crazy for me since I never thought anyone would read it. So THANK YOU <3

Emily xx

Louis POV

I slowly opens my eyes, not wanting to get up from the amazing dream I had just had. I look at the clock noticing it's Saturday and the start of summer break. I unlock my phone and tap onto WhatsApp, messaging Niall.

To Niall:

Hey mate. ITS SUMMER BREAK WOO. Are you still throwing a party next Friday. x

From Niall:

Hey. Yeah, its gonna be amazing. Can't wait to see you later today. x

To Niall:

I can't wait to see you, I'm gonna take a shower, load my things in my car then I'll message you as soon as I leave. x

From Niall:

Okay. Bye. x

I rolled out of bed looking at the packed bags stuffed with clothes. I strip down and grab a towel before making my way to the shower.

I get lost in my thoughts and spend an hour in the shower not washing my body or my hair yet, so I start scrubbing my tanned body coverd very with tattoos and washed my greasy light brown hair.

I hop out the shower and brush my teeth. I pick out a baseball t-shirt and some skinny black jeans and put my red TOM's on, swiping my fringe to the side so I can see what I'm doing I pick up my heavy bags and make my way out of my apartment.

I stumble into the elevator tripping on the handles of my bag , luckily someone caught me.

"Um thanks for catching me." I say shyly.

"No problem, what's your name?" The stranger replied.

"Uh.. Louis. Yours?"

"Oh, my names Ashton. Nice to meet you Louis."

"Nice to meet you to Ashton." The elevator stopped and we got out before Ashton could leave I asked him for his number. "Hey what's your number, maybe we can hang out sometime."

He got a piece of paper and a pen out and started to write his number down. He smiled at me handing the piece of paper with the number on to me. "Here it is. Nice meeting you Louis, bye."

"Bye." I replied shyly.

"He's cute." I said to myself stuffing my bags in the trunk of my car hoping no one heard me.

As soon as I got in the car I messaged Niall.

To Niall:

Hey, sorry I might be late, I was in the shower to long and I met this cute guy named Ashton. x

From Niall:

Hey. No problem, you better tell me about him when you get here *winky face emoji* x

To Niall:

Will do, just wait till I describe him you'll be drooling. Haha. x

From Niall:

Haha. Bet you I won't. Anyway see you in 2 hours, bye. x

To Niall:

Bye. x

After messaging Niall, I put Ashton's number in my phone and decided to message him.

To Ashton:

Hey Ashton it's Louis. x

From Ashton:

Hey Louis. I'm glad you messaged I was starting to miss you. x

To Ashton:

Same. I can't message for much longer, I'm going to visit a friend in Cheshire for 2 weeks. I'll message you when I get there. xx

From Ashton:

I won't keep you much longer. xx

To Ashton:

Bye. Message you. xx

From Ashton:

Bye. Miss you. xx

I set my phone down in the passenger seat and started the engine taking a deep breath before setting off on the two hour long trip I had waiting ahead of me. 

A/N hello again. Hopefully you liked this chapter and what do you think about Louis and Ashton. :))


	3. Chapter 3 H

A/N Hello, I'm supposed to be asleep cause it's 3:10 AM but I couldn't so I'm wrtiting this and if it's bad that's why.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

Gemma got here around 11:00 am, her excuse being "There was a lot of traffic driving here."  
Her breakfast had gone cold and it was near lunch so she didn't bother heating it back up.

I messaged Liam and zayn asking if they wanted to go to town together to shop for Niall's party on Friday.

To Liam and Zayn:

Hey guys. Do you both want to go shopping for Friday. x

From Zayn:

Yeah sure, what time. x

From Liam:

Why not. x

To Zayn and Liam:

Around 1:00 pm. Meet at McDonald's for lunch. x

From Zayn:

Sure. Bye. x

From Liam:

Bye. x

To Liam and Zayn:

Bye. x

To pass by the two hours I played games on my phone. I looked at the time realising it was 12:50 "SHIT!!" I screamed out in anger knowing I was going to be late since town was a 15 minute walk.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mum shouted up the stairs knowing I was angry.

"NOTHING!" I shouted back down to her running around my room trying to find my vans.

I found them and slipped them in not having time to tie my laces, so I just tucked them in the shoe. I ran downstairs quickly telling my mum and Gemma goodbye rushing out the door keys in hand.

I reached McDonald's around 1:05. I searched around for Liam and zayn when I saw them cuddling in a booth. "Hey guys, what were you doing?"

"Hello Harold, why is it any of your business?" Zayn snapped back, not wanting me to know what they were doing.

"Zayn it's fine he's just curious since he can't get a boyfriend himself." Liam looked at me.

"I can get a boyfriend." I snapped back. I sat back in the booth wondering when Zayn and Liam got together without me knowing.

A bit of time passed when I finally spoke up making Liam jump because he was cuddling Zayn. "So when did this happen?"

"Umm well when you weren't here at 1:00 like you said... Zayn confesses his feelings since it was uh it was awkward" Liam blurted out zayn with a shocked face.

"You weren't supposed to tell him Liam." Zayn said angrily but then started to soften down since Liam was cuddling against his chest.

"Well I'm happy for you both." I said so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Right, shall we go shopping." I said Liam and zayn nodding in agreement.

"Wait what about lunch." Liam asked, maybe he was hungry.

"I'm not really hungry, I had something before I came out anyway."

"Same, my mum cooked a massive breakfast. OH and Gemma's back for the summer break!!" I excitedly said with a smile growing across my face.

"Wait, she's back." Liam and Zayn asked together. I nodded my head. "I can't wait to see her again it feels like it's been forever." Liam said as a smile grew on his face.

"Same, I can't wait to see how grown up she's gotten." Zayn said a smile also growing in his face as we stood up to leave.

"So, no lunch then." Liam said pouting his lip.

"I'm afraid not, but you can come round mine for dinner and to see Gemma." I suggested, they both nodded in agreement.

We wondered around the shops going in and out of multiple clothing shops until we settled on Next and came out with 3 shopping bags with party clothes for Friday.

A/N sorry if it was bad and there's probably a load of mistakes but like I said it's almost 4 Am in the uk and I'm tired but I wanted to get this up before I slept.

Thoughts:))


	4. Chapter 4 L

A/N hello, sorry to keep everyone waiting but THANK YOU MUCH FOR 28 READS!!!! <<<333 Anyway into the book.

Emily xx

Louis POV

Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz

Who's calling now I have an hour left to go and everyone knows that.

I pick up and phone and check the screen seeing that Ashton's calling. I answer the phone and a woman started to speak.

"Hello, is this Louis?"

"Uh yeah who's speaking?"

"I'm one of the nurses at Park Hill Hospital. You are th-"

"Wait, Ashton's in hospital. What happened? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Sir calm down. Ashton got in a car crash, some drunk driver, I know in the middle of the day, was swerving and Ashton couldn't get away in time. I'm sorry but he's in a coma. He's suffered a broken arm, two broken ribs and a broken ankle."

"Im in my way ring me if Ashton wakes up."

I hung up and called Niall.

"Hey mate. I can't come today, Ashton got in a car crash and it's pretty bad. I'm the only person on his contact list."

"Wait, so this guy you've known for less than a day has been in a car crash and your missing out on seeing your best friend to go and see him?"

"Yes Niall, I'm the only one in his contact list. I'm the only one he's got."

"Okay. I'll let you go and visit him, but you better be back for the party on Friday."

"Yes mum."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned the car around driving as fast as I could to the hospital Ashton's in.

I arrive getting out my car taking deep breaths trying not to panic. I look up the tall thin building before stepping into it.

"Hello, what room is Ashton in."

"Surname."

"Uh sorry I don't know his surname, but he was in a car crash."

"Oh Ashton Irwin. I'm room 317 second floor."

"Thanks."

Walking through the corridors looking at the numbers, room 315, room 316 ahhhh room 317 . I take a deep breath before opening the door jumping when I touched the handle from the coldness.

"Hello I'm Dr.Devine and who are you in relation to Mr Irwin"

"Uh we met today. I was told I'm the only one on his contact list"

"Oh, okay I'll leave you alone with him"

The doctor walked out and it's just me and Ashton. I looked at his tanned muscular body wondering why it had to be him. I mean I didn't know him aswell as his friends and family would but he's so cute and he's helpful and looks kind.

"Hey Ashton. You probably can't hear me but I'm sorry it had to be you, I mean why couldn't it have been me or something just not you." I stared at him for a while then finally spoke up again.

"From what I've seen your helpful kind and would put anything out the way to help someone." I took a deep breath. "what I'm trying to say is I think I like you."

His eyes started twitching and they soon slowly opend.

"Louis. Lou is that you?" He asked his voice hoarse and deep

"Hey. It's okay let me tell a doctor your awake, yeah?"

"Okay."

I walked out trying to find Dr.Devine. I finally found him walking around holding Ashton's files. "Hey, Dr.Devine Ashton's awake." 

"Okay. Let's get back and help him."

We walked back into the room, I got two water bottles on the way one for me and one for Ashton who must be thirsty. "Hey, I've got you some water."

"Thanks Louis I really appreciate you being here. Your the only person I have"

A/Nthere will probably be another chapter for each of this day. I'm sorry if this ones not good I was half way through wrtiting and I remembered the idea I had for this chapter.

Thoughts?:))


	5. Chapter 5 H

A/N sorry this is up later than I expected, I got roped into doing a puzzle with my family. If this is bad it's cause I'm surrounded my screaming children, my family, sorry again.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

"Harry, are you sure we can stay over for dinner?" Liam asked whilst walking back to mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mum won't mind cooking a little bit more."

"Alright, if you say so." Zayn replied   
-  
"Hey mum I'm home." I said hanging my keys up.

"Hey Harry, Oh you didn't tell me Zayn and Liam we're coming round." She said surprised they're here.

"Yeah, I said that they can come round for dinner since Gemma's back." She didn't say anything. "If that's okay with you." I sort of asked/replied.

"Sure they can stay." She turned to them. "You're welcome any time."

"Thanks Anne." They thanked her.

"It's okay boys. Now is chicken and mash okay for dinner?" She asked the boys.

"Yeah we love that." Zayn replied.

"Shall we go up to my room?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Liam replied.

We rushed up the stairs and as soon as we got in the room I slammed my door shut. "So are you two together together or just kissing?"

"HARREH! We haven't even kissed yet. We've just confessed." Zayn replied shocked that I was asking the question.

"Buuuuuut, I think we could now." Liam said.

"Ewwwww, do that in the bathroom not in my room." I said with a discussed face.

"Alright, we will." Zayn said dragging Liam out by the hand walking away to the bathroom.

Once they were gone I sat in my bed my legs hanging over the side waiting for them to back.   
"Wow, they're actually gonna kiss." I mumbled to myself.

Gemma appeared in my door way. "Wait, who's kissing?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh Zayn and Liam." I replied quietly not wanting the boys to hear.

"So, they're finally together?" She asked.

"I-I think so they're keeping it hidden though."

"Oh, well I'm happy for them. It's great to see them again."

"It's great to see you again as well."

"BOYS, GEMMA DINNERS READY!!" Mum shouted up the stairs notifying us.

"COMING!" I shouted back down.

I banged on the door until the boys came out."Oooo what happened in there?" I asked their hair scruffed up.

"Nothing, anyway shall we go and eat?" Liam said skipping down the stairs in happiness.

We all rushed down wanting to eat as we didn't eat any lunch. We sat in silence the only noises being the knives and forks scraping against the china plates.

"I'm pregnant." Gemma blurted our after 5 minutes of silence.

"Your what?" Mum replied to the bold statement.

"Sorry I told you like this but, I'm pregnant. I still need to tell Micheal."

"OMG I'm so happy for you." I hugged her tightly not tight enough to hurt her or the baby.

"I can't believe this I'm gonna be a grandma."   
Mum started panicking but then turned into excitement.

How far along are you? Do you know the gender? How bigs the bump? We threw a lot of questions her way.

"Woah calm down I have my first appointment next week." She said trying to calm everyone down.

"Omg your twelve weeks!!" Mum yelled in excitement.

A/N sorry this is only 500 words instead of the 600 I usually do I'm stuck and this chapters boring anyway.

Thoughts?:))


	6. Chapter 6 L

A/N hello, this chapter is gonna be the last chapter of the Saturday before the party then it's gonna skip to the Thursday before the party so I don't spend 3 chapters on each day.

Emily xx 

Louis POV

"No problem, glad I could help." I told Ashton with a smile on my face. I turned to Dr.Devine, "When do you think he'll get out?"

"Next Wednesday. We'll need to check this ribs, arm and ankle on Tuesday so he'll be able to leave. One thing though, no partying, no jumping around and no sex until he's able to walk again." He told us.

He left the room leaving me and Ashton alone. "Aw, that's sad, no sex for us then." I said laughing.

"But I wanted to feel you, feel you raw." He said laughing, but it slowly turned into a pout.

"Hey, don't get sad, we'll find a way around it. Don't worry I'll be in you no time" I said winking at him. We both burst into laughter, he started to cough and wince at the pain.

I handed him some water. "Here, drink up it'll help." He took the bottle and started downing the water. "Slow down, you'll start coughing it up soon." We both started laughing.

He turned to me with a smile on his face. "Hey, thanks again for coming your all I have." He started tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'll message Niall and I'll ask if you can stay round his aswell." I replied trying to comfort him, telling him I won't leave him.

"Thanks." He said a smile growing in his face with two tear drops rushing down his face falling off his sharp jawline into the hospital gown he was wearing.

To Niall:

Hey mate, is it okay if Ashton comes with me. He has a broken arm, ankle and two broken ribs. x

I turned if my phone and waited for a few seconds when my phone lit up with a ping.

From Niall:

Yeah sure, tell him I hope he gets better. x

To Niall:

Thanks mate. Bye. x

From Niall:

Bye. x

"Niall said it's okay for you to come with me. And he said he hopes you get better." I turned around to see a sleeping Ashton.

"Aw, you look so cute when you sleep." I said as if he could hear me. All I got was a mumble back. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest I'm going to the canteen to get some food, I'm starving." I said leaving Ashton in the room by himself.

I made my way to the canteen and got some crisps and chocolate from a vending machine in the corner. I stumbled over my own feet falling back when someone caught me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked

"Yeah I'm fine, who are you?" I replied wanting to thank them.

"Oh, my names Eleanor. What's yours?" Eleanor asked.

"Thank you Eleanor. My names Louis."

"Nice meeting you Louis. What are you doing here." She asked politely.

"Oh, my friend/boyfriend, I don't know what terms were on, git in a car crash and I came to look after him. What about you?"

"Oh, tell him I said get better. And my friend just had a baby girl."

"Aw that's cute, can I have your number, I'm gay, but maybe we can become friends it's nice talking to you."

"Yeah, sure" she got out a piece of a paper and a pen and started to write down her number. "Here you go. Nice meeting you." she said turning around and started walking down a corridor.

"You to." I stuffed the paper in my pocket and started walking back to room 317. When I finally got there Ashton was still asleep. I put in Eleanor's phone number and messaged her.

To Eleanor:

Hi, it's Louis. x

From Eleanor:

Hi. x

Ashton opened his eyes. "Lou."

To Eleanor:

Sorry, gtg, Ashton just woke up. Bye. x

From Eleanor:

It's okay. Bye. x

I turned to Ashton. "Hello sleepy head."

A/N hello Eleanor is now in don't worry she doesn't steel Louis or anything I'm actually making her good for once.


	7. Chapter 7 H

A/N Hello, it's Thursday now instead of Saturday, I know massive time jump, but Thursday is gone be in one chapter. One chapter for Harry, one chapter for Louis. Anyway into the story.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I slowly open my eyes. I look at the clock realising it's mid day. I must've stayed up really late last night. I realise it's Thursday and jump out of bed getting my clothes ready for tomorrow.

I put my eagles t-shirt on a hanger and hung it in my closet along with my black skinny jeans separating them from the rest of my clothes. I put my black slip on vans under my desk so I would know where they are the next day.

I strip down till I was just in my boxers remembering to get a towel. I grab the towel from under the sink and strip from my boxers. I jump into the shower as fast as I could turning the hot water on.

It comes rushing down soaking me. I grab my shower gel and lather it on my tanned body. I grab the shampoo and dump it on my long curly hair letting the pressure of the water rinse the shower gel off.

I get out of the shower slowly missing the warm water streaming down my back. I wrap the towel around my waste and go back into my room. I put some new pyjamas on knowing I wouldn't be going out.

I laid on my bed scrolling through Instagram looking at all the fit lads from my school.

I decide to message Liam and Zayn.

To Liam and Zayn:

Hey guys. Can't wait for the party tomorrow, are you two still coming? x

From Zayn:

Hell yeah I'm going, I'm not missing out in the first party of the summer break. Wbu Liam? x

From Liam:

He'll yeah, maybe if we get drunk enough something might happen. *winky face emoji* x

From Zayn:

What do you WANT to happen? x

To Liam and Zayn:

Hey guys, I'm still here. Message each other privately if you wanna tell each other, just not with me here. x

From Zayn:

Awwwww. Is little hazza jealous he can't get a boyfriend? x

To Liam and Zayn:

I'm perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend. I'll get one a the party. Just you wait and see. x

From Liam:

Yeah sure you are. Anyway I've gtg, lunch *sad face emoji* wish I could talk longer sorry. x

From Zayn:

It's okay babe, go eat I don't want you to get sick. x

To Liam and Zayn:

Yeah Li it's fine go. x

From Liam:

Okay, see you tomorrow. x

Liam is offline.

To Zayn:

Awww does Zaynie not want his LiLi to get sick? x

From Zayn:

Shut up asshole.

To Zayn:

Woah. Anyway I gtg I'm starving. x

From Zayn:

K. Bye. x

I shut of my phone and ran downstairs eager to get something to eat. Mum and Gemma wasn't in so I made myself a sandwich.

I ran back up to my room playing game after game until I looked at the clock reading 3 AM.   
SHIT all I've eaten today was a sandwich, and it's the day off the party. Ugh my life's a mess.

A/N sorry this ones really short aswell its mainly just a conversation between the three boys and a chapter to tell what happens the day before the party since Louis chapters gonna be longish cause he has to get to nialls etc on Thursday (hopefully that made sense)

Thoughts?:))


	8. Chapter 8 L

A/N hello again this is up quicker than I expected. Hope you enjoy this hopefully it's longish.

Emily xx

Louis POV

We arrive at Niall's at noon. Ashton got released at 8 Am leaving us enough time to eat him to get changed and us to set off and drive.

I knocked Niall's door and waited. I knocked again. I heard a thick Irish accent shout from the other side of the white wooden door. "COMING!!"

He opens the door. "Hey mate." He turned to Ashton. "You must be Ashton." Ashton nodded in response.

"Thank you for letting me stay with Louis." He thanked Niall.

"No problemo mate. Any friends if Louis is a friend of mine." Niall replied.

"Honey, who's at the door." A female voice echoed through the halls.

"It's Louis. The one who's staying for the summer break." Niall shouted back.

She came rushing to the door, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. "Hi I'm Maia, you just be Louis." She turned to Ashton. "And you must be Ashton."

"Uh, yes hello." I went to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug.

"Right shall we go In." Niall suggested. I nodded Ashton doing the same action. Niall helped carry the bags in whilst Maia went and sat on the couch scrolling through her phone.

"This is your room I'm guessing your sharing with Ashton?" Niall asked.

"Uh yeah we'll share, Ashton needs someone to look after him anyway." I replied.

Once we put our clothes and shoes away we went back into the living room where Niall and Maia were kissing. "Uhhh am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, uh now I have to go out with Mara anyway." Maia replied rushing into, I'm guessing, her and Nialls room.

She came out dressed in skinny black jeans with a floral flowy top.

"Bye babe." She kissed Niall again.

"Bye. Stay safe." Niall replied.

"Will do, bye." She rushed out the door closing it softly behind her.

I turned to Niall. "So when did that happen?"

"Uhhh I met her at school in May, she's lovely I love her so much." Niall replied a smile growing across his face.

After silence Niall finally spoke up. "Uhh are you coming to the party tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. The doctor said that he can't move around too much." I replied

"Aww that's a bummer."

"Lou, you can go if you want." Ashton finally spoke up.

"Uh are you sure you don't need me to stay with you?" He shook his head. "Oh, well I'll go for an hour or two then I'll come back to look after you." I replied.

"Uh so, what does everyone want for dinner." Nobody answered. "Pizza?" Niall suggested and we both shook out head in response.

"Pizza it is. I'll order pepperoni and cheese." Niall said before grabbing his phone failing the pizza place, he went out the room so me and Ashton were alone.

"So-" Ashton started to day but I cut him off.

"Look Ashton I really fancy you and I don't want it to be awkward cause I don't know if your gay or if you even like me" I blurted out.  
Ashton just looked at me shocked.

"Uh sorry I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay. I mean I- Uh I like you aswell"

I pulled his waist closer and closer to me closing the gap in between our bodies. He leaned in closer and soon pressed our lips together.

"Ohhh uhhh am I interrupting anything here." Niall came back phone in hand.

"Uh no it's fine."

"Uh okay. Pizzas gonna be here in 20 minutes."

We are and are till there were no more pizza. Me and Ashton walked to our room hand in hand after saying goodnight to Niall.

As soon as we got in bed he pulled he into a kissed and we stayed like that for what felt like 10 minutes we pulled away and we cuddled for the rest of the night.

A/N so Louis and Ashton kissed and confessed also I would like to mention Maia and Mara who are in this fanfic since they were one of the firsts to read my first chapter and have known that I was wrtiting this so thank you to them for supporting me. Also sorry if there's mistakes I read half of it to find any mistakes but then I gave up.

Thoughts?:))


	9. Chapter 9 H

A/N hello I couldn't wait to put another chapter out so it's up an hours early. It's the first half of the party chapters in Harry's POV.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I check the time realising it's 7PM and the party starts at 8 PM. I quickly strip out of my clothes and grab a towel from the cupboard rushing into the bathroom as quick as I could not wanting to be late since Niall's was a 10 minute walk away.

I jump in and quickly scrub the shower gel into my skin, letting the pressure of the water wash the shower gel off, I quickly shampooed my hair.

I jump out, dry myself and my hair and then rushed around my room looking for my clothes. I put them on as a fast as I could not having time to style my hair. I grabbed my keys said my goodbyes and rushed out the door running to Niall's so I wouldn't be late.

I stopped outside Niall's before going in feeling the beat of the music through the floor. I search around the room and find Liam pushes against a wall whilst Zayn kisses him on the jaw and neck, hand up Liam's shirt.

I wondered around the room spotting Niall and two girls next to him.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before." Niall walked up to me.

"Oh, um me and my friends ,Liam and zayn.." I said pointing behind me to the couple snogging. ".. heard that you're throwing a party, so we decided to come."

"Who's this handsome man standing in front of me?" One of the girls spoke up.

"Oh, Uh I'm Harry. Harry styles." I replied.

"I'm Mara, nice to meet you." She said.

She forced herself on me, kissing me in the cheek, lips and neck. I started to kiss back not knowing why since I thought I was gay. Was I gay?

She pulled back. "Do you wanna come and get a drink?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. She poured me a drink. I sniffed it pulling back at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Just drink it." And so I did I downed the whole thing in one go. I refilled my drink downing it again.

We went back into the living room where all the people were. Some were kissing, some were dancing and some just drank.

She pulled me closer closing the gap between us and locking our lips together. I bit her bottom lip opening her mouth so I can get my tongue involved, she pulled back. "Want another drink?"

She asked we both went back into the kitchen. She got some shot glasses out and poured some whiskey into them, she handed me one. "Drink it, don't be shy."

I drank it asking for more and more. We interlocked our lips again, our hands discovering each other's body's.

I pulled back and got another cup full to the brim of vodka.

"Hey, you might wanna slow down. Don't drink to much." A voice behind me said.

I turned around scared. To my surprise a saw a light brown haired boy, his body tanned and glowing in the lights.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Louis."

A/N Mara and harry do not get together (sorry Mara if you're reading this) since this is a Larry fanfic but hardy and Louis finally met the next one is Louis version of the first half of the party.

Thoughts?:)))


	10. Chapter 10 L

A/N hello I want to thank everyone who's read my book it means so much to me.

Emily xx

Louis POV

I wake up and check the clock. It reads 10 AM. I look over to see Ashton sleeping in a ball next to me, I move over to him and start to spoon him. I feel my eyes slowly start to close.

-

I hear moving around next to me. "Lou?" I hear someone ask.

"Lou, are you awake? My arm hurts." I recognise the voice to be Ashton.

"Yeah, sorry, do you need any medicine?" I asked. Opening my eyes to see a wincing Ashton.

"No, I just want you to cuddle me."

I shuffle closer to Ashton wrapping my arms around him pulling him in. He winced at the pain. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked softly, worrying is I hurt him.

"No, it just hurts." He replied. I kissed him on the forehead whispering sweet things into his ear. He slowly closed his eyes and started to sleep, me shortly following.

-

I hear knocking. "Louis? Ashton? Is anyone awake?" I hear a feminine voice, must be Maia.

"Uh, yeah, let me just put some sweats on." I got up trying not to hurt Ashton. I put on my sweats and opened the door.

"Do you two want any dinner before the party?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure I think Ashton's starving." I replied.

"Okay, well its Chinese tonight. Since there's a party we didn't want to cook anything." She said. "I'll leave you to get Ashton up, the party started in 2 hours."

"Okay, thanks." I said closing the door.

"Ashton?" I said wondering if he's awake. "Do you want some dinner? you must be starving." I hear some shuffling followed by Ashton popping his head out from under the sheets.

"Noooo, I just want you to cuddle me Lou." He said pouting.

"We need to eat." I said. "How 'bout I bring it in here?" I asked. All I got was a mumble back.

I walked out the door softly shutting it not wanting to startle Ashton. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mate, what are you doing?" Niall asked with a confused face as I walked back with the containers of Chinese in my hands.

"Uh, Ashton didn't want to come out and eat so I said we can eat in in the room. If it's okay with you?" I asked not wanting Niall to get mad for eating food in bed.

"Yeah sure, that's okay." He said. I sighed in relief.

I walked back to the room being careful not to drop the Chinese. I opened and closed the door slowly seeing that Ashton was back asleep. "Hey Ashton, foods here."

He woke up mumbling something, I couldn't hear it over the shuffling of the sheets. He took the container and started eating it shortly followed by me.

We sat and ate the whole thing laying back in bed.

"Ashton?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I umm I think I love you" I said nervously not knowing how he would react.

He said nothing and tears started to fill my eyes. "Hey, don't cry, I didn't say anything because I'm shocked."

"Shocked?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm shocked because... because I feel the same and I didn't know if you loved me or not." I didn't say anything. All I did was smash my lips into his feeling him kissing me back made me relax.

-

I got ready for the party I was attending for 2 hours. I put on an old band t-shirt and some skinny black jeans pared with my red TOM's. I said goodbye to Ashton and told him I loved him again.

I got out of the room feeling the beat of the music through the ground. I walked into the living room to find people kissing and dancing. I saw a long curly haired boy kissing another girl, I'm guessing was Mara since she was close to Maia and Niall.

He walked into the kitchen with her. I followed after him a few minutes later to find he was filling his cup to the brim with vodka.

"Hey, you might wanna slow down. Don't drink too much" I said standing behind him.

He turned around looking scared. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Louis."

A/N and that's the first half of the party chapters done WOOP again thank you everyone for 100+ reads.

Thoughts?:))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smutty smut

A/N hello it's like 3:50 am and I've decided to write and upload this now instead of later today like I usually would. But this chapter is in third person and you'll see why during this chapter.

Emily xx

Third person

"Uh, Hi Louis, um my names Harry." Harry stutters out, looking the boy up and down admiring his beauty.

Louis started to walk to him. "Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes." Louis whispers into Harry's ear. He grabbed the cup that's was full to the brim with vodka downing it making his way to the bathroom.

Louis waited a couple of minutes before hearing a knock on the door. He opens it greeting Harry with his lips. He quickly pulled Harry into the bathroom locking the door behind him before smashing his lips into Harry's.

Harry kissed back not knowing anything other than he was enjoying it. Louis started kissing Harry's jaw making his way down Harry's neck Harry moaning in response. "Take your shirt off." Louis demanded pulling Harry's shirt up.

Louis pulled away for a couple of seconds letting Harry take his shirt off, shortly doing the same actions. They were both shirtless and a kissing mess. Louis kissing Harry's neck making his way down his chest.

"L-Lou." Harry moaned. Shortly followed by Louis unzipping Harry's jeans then started to palm him through the thin layer of fabric locking Harry's hard length away form Louis.

Louis shortly unzipped his jeans still kissing Harry. Harry pulled down Louis boxers, Louis long, hard length slapping against his tummy.

Louis played with them hem of Harry's boxers. "Lou, stop teasing, please." Louis then followed pulling Harry's boxers down revealing Harry's hard length. "L.. Lou please. I want you, I want you now" Harry barely managed to get out.

"Turn around then." Louis demanded. Harry turned around spreading his legs so Louis would have easy access.

Louis pulled the draw open revealing some lube and a condom. He quickly applied the lube to his fingers. He pushed one in Harry wincing at the pain that slowly turned into pleasure.

Louis added another this time scissoring to open Harry. "Lou.. please add another one."

With that Louis added another Harry moaning from pain and pleasure. "I'm stretched out enough Lou." He turned to Louis. "Please I just want you in me, now!"

Louis ripped open the silver packet putting the condom on slowly. He lined himself up with Harry's hole slowly pushing in. Harry winced at the pain the winces turning into moans when Louis started thrusting faster into Harry.

The room was filled with moans, pants and the sound of skin slapping skin as Louis started thrusting harder and faster. "L-Lou do tha- do that again." Harry moaned out knowing Louis hit his prostate.

Louis started going even more faster and harder. "I-I'm gonna... I'm gonn-" Louis screamed out in pleasure coming inside the condom. "L-Lou" Harry moaned out in pleasure coming all over the bathroom floor.

Louis pulled out whilst kissing up and down Harry's back. He tied the condom up and put it in the bin. "That was amazing Lou." Harry said whilst they started to put their clothes on.

"I know I'm amazing." Louis replied back.

They walked out the bathroom, before going their separate ways Harry turned to Louis "Hey, can I get your number? Maybe we can do that again?" Harry asked winking at Louis.

"Sorry, my phones broken. See you around I guess?" He shrugged before heading off into one of the guest rooms.

Louis stripped and got into a pair or new boxers. He climbed into bed greeted with Ashton's kisses.

Harry headed home after that not caring what Zayn and Liam we're doing since he had just had the best sex in his life.

A/N hello again, I don't know how good that smut was but I tried. Anyway Louis still likes Ashton I'm gonna try and see what excuse Louis is gonna use of and when Ashton finds out about him and Harry.

Thoughts?:))


	12. Chapter 12 H

A/N hello sorry this is up later then I wanted it to be up.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I wake up, my head ponding. I groan from the pain as I get up and walk to the bathroom. I open the cupboard and get some paracetamol to help with the pain from my head a lower area.

What did I do last night?

I stripped and got into the shower. What happens last night? Did I get drunk? Did I have sex? Oh god I had sex. Lost in my thoughts I apply shower gel, the water pressure washing it off my sore body.

I apply shampoo running it into my long, curly, brown hair. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walk back into my room and pick out a plain white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans paired with my white slip on vans. I tie a bandana around my head to get the hair out of my face. I decided to message Liam and Zayn.

To Liam and Zayn:

Hey guys, wanna go to town. x

From Zayn:

No sorry mate. I've got a banging headache. x

To Liam and Zayn:

Wbu Liam? x

From Liam:

Sorry can't go, my whole body aches. What did I do last night. x

To Liam and Zayn:

No clue. Bye. x

From Liam:

Bye. x

From Zayn:

Bye. x

I locked my phone and walked down the stairs to a fresh smell of bacon and eggs. "Hey mum, sorry I can't have breakfast I'm going into town with Liam and Zayn."

"Oh, okay message me if anything happens."

"Okay. Bye."

I walked out the door shutting it quietly since Gemma wasn't up yet. I slowly walked down the street making my way to town.

I stopped off at McDonald's getting breakfast. I walked around for a little bit before falling into a familiar tanned body.

Louis. "Uh watch where you- oh hi Harry it's nice to see you again." Louis said at first not knowing who I was.

A/N sorry this chapter is really really short I'm running out of ideas.

Thoughts?:))


	13. Chapter 13 L

A/N hello sorry if this chapters short as-well I'm running out of ideas and I'm really tired but Louis and Harry meet again yay. :))

Emily xx

Louis POV

I wake up with a headache the lights making it worse. I got up and closed the blinds along with turning the lights off. I look back to the bed to see Ashton waking up, rubbing his eyes he turned to look at me. "Lou, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm just closing the blinds. I have a horrible headache." All I got was a mumble back. I got back into bed cuddling up to Ashton feeling his hot breath against my naked chest.

-

I woke up again the headache almost gone. I sit up and look around the room. I must've only slept for an hour after closing the blinds because it was 9 AM.

I walked into the kitchen. I looked around for food but noticed there was barely any. I wrote a note.

Hey mate, I've gone out to town to get some food since there is none, I'll be back soon. x

I went back into the bedroom and changed into a plain black t-shirt and some black skinny jeans paring my TOM's with it.

I walked to the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Uh, where are you going?" I turned around to see Maia standing there eyes droopy holding her head since she had a headache.

"I'm going to town to get some food. I'll be back soon." I walked out the door shutting it behind me softly so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

Walking into town my phone buzzed.

From Ashton:

Hey Lou, where are you. xx

To Ashton:

Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm getting food since there's barley any in the house, I'll be back by 12. xx

From Ashton:

Oh , okay. Bye, love you. x

To Ashton:

Bye. Love you to. x

I locked my phone and stared making my way further into the town.

I went into Iceland and Tesco coming out with bags of food to fill the house.

I felt someone fall into me. I turned around "Hey, watch where you- oh, Harry nice to see you again." I said turning around remembering his beautiful face.

A/N sorry it's short again but more is gonna happen in the next chapters. And if your confused Louis likes Ashton but he also likes Harry and is stuck between the both not knowing who he should chose.

Thoughts?:))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut

A/N this chapters in third person same reason as the smut chapter, so I wouldn't have to write the same thing twice basically, anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter sorry the last ones were really short.

Emily xx 

Third person

Harry turned around to see Louis standing there, his hands occupied with bags full of food. "Uh, Hi Louis. Do you need any help?" Hardy asked not wanting Louis to struggle with the amount of bags he's carrying.

"Uh, yeah sure." Louis replied lighting up with his offer. Harry grabbed the bags from one of Louis hands leaving a free hand.

"Have you eaten or do you want to go to McDonald's?" Harry asked Louis since he looked famished.

"Yeah sure, why not." Louis replied his stomach growling the closer they got to the fast food place.

They found a booth and put the bags down under the table and cooked into the booth. Louis orders a 6 piece chicken nugget meal whilst Harry ordered a cheeseburger and some small fries. They both orders a medium coke to go with the meal.

They were silent for what felt like forever but was only a matter of minutes until Harry finally spoke up. "So, I'm what happened at the party?" No response followed the question. "I mean between me and you because I can't remember a single thing."

After a moment of silence Louis finally answered. "I'm not completely sure but I think we."

"We what?"

"You know we had sex." Louis said staring at his lap, he looked up to see Harry's shocked face. "Uh, your not a carrier are you? Because   
I think the condom broke, I'm not completely sure."

"Umm, yeah, yeah I am a carrier." Harry replied shakily since he didn't know if he was pregnant or not.

"You need to take a pregnancy test as soon as you get home. You now what after we've eaten this I'm buying you a pregnancy test." Louis snapped back scaring Harry. "Sorry, Sorry is I scared you I just- I'm just too young to become a farther, I'm 20 for gods sake and I don't even know how old you are." Louis rambled nervously.

"It's fi-" Harry got cut of.

"Number 28, chicken nugget meal, cheeseburger and chips." A lady shouted from the counter.

"Sorry I'll get that, stay here." Louis demanded walking of the the counter.

Louis came back with the meals in hand. "Here you go. Eat quickly and we can get you this pregnancy test."

They sat and ate in silence. They left the left overs on the table for one of the workers to clean up.

They grabbed the bags and headed for boots to get the pregnancy test. In boots Louis grabbed a test whilst Harry waited outside. He payed for it and as soon as he got out he handed it to Harry. "Here you go." He handed Harry a piece of paper with numbers on.

"Uh, what's this?"

"My number, message me once you've taken the test, okay?"

"I thought you didn't have a phone."

"I lied because.. actually I don't know why, I guess i didn't want to talk to you, I don't know."

"Oh, okay. I'll message you then."

Louis grabbed the bags out of Harry's hand and walked to the exit of the shopping centre leaving hardy alone with a pregnancy test and a phone number wondering what he was gonna do if he is pregnant.

A/N hello, so I contemplated and made it into an m-preg to make it more interesting since I'm running out of ideas.

Thoughts?:))


	15. Chapter 15 H

A/N hello, it's back to Harry's POV then Louis POV I just do it like that in chapters when they're together cause it makes it easier for me. Anyway let's see if Harry's pregnant or not.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I watch Louis walk away leaving me with my own thoughts. What if I am pregnant? Do I want to keep it? Of course I would keep it. I mean it'll be Louis baby as-well so I won't be alone, right?

I snap out of my thoughts and start walking home.

I close the door my mum hearing the noise. "Harry, are you home?" I heard mum shout to me from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah it's me. I'm gonna go up to my my room." I didn't hear a response so I took of my coat hanging it up. I walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. I take out the pregnancy test and take it.

I wait 5 minutes for it to show the results. I pick it up covering my eyes now wanting to know.

I slowly take my hand away from my eyes and open them. The pregnancy test has 2 lines. Wait, I'm pregnant. IM PREGNANT!!

I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly put in Louis number.

To Louis:

Hey, it's Harry. I've taken the test and..... and well IM PREGNANT!!

I waited for a few minutes. He didn't respond, he didn't read it.

-

Finally my phone lights up with a message from Louis.

From Louis:

Hi Harry. Sorry I was in the shower and now I'm having an argument with Niall he had my phone when you messaged and he saw it. In other news, I'm so happy to be a dad. Are you keeping it?

To Louis:

Of course I'm keeping it. I won't tell my mum until she starts asking if I've put weight on or something.

From Louis:

Okay. Nialls still shouting at me. Gtg sorry. Bye. x

To Louis:

Bye. x

Wait he sent me a kiss, a kiss. Does he love me? Why would he send me a kiss if he wasn't? Do I love him? Wait I don't know what love is, do I?

For now I just have to keep this a secret away from anyone if possible just between me Louis and now I guess Niall.

A/N sorry it's only 400 words but HARRYS PREGNANT. But is Niall the one he's arguing with is it Ashton it is it Maia. Who knows, well me.

Thoughts?:))


	16. Chapter 16 L

A/N hello, what do I think the gender/s are how many baby's do you think Harry's having. Also my friend Maia (yes i write her into the fanfic) helped me come up with a ship name for Louis and Ashton it'll be at the bottom cause this is a long A/N

Emily xx

Louis POV

I turn around and start walking back home struggling from the amount of bags I have in my hands.

I get home and leave the bags on the side leaving Niall or Maia to put the shopping away. I go into the bedroom and put my phone in the bedside table telling Ashton I'm going for a shower.

I grab a towel and head to the bathroom. I strip down and jump in. The hot water splashing against my naked back soaking me.

I latherd shower gel all over my body, I let the water rinse it off. I shampoo my hair scrubbing it into my roots messing up my hair.

I get out the shower and turn the water off. I wrap the white towel around my waist, heading out of the bathroom I go to the laundry room and chuck my clothes in the washing basket.

I get back into my room slowly opening and closing to door in case Ashton was asleep, to my surprise he wasn't. He was sitting my phone in his hands with an angry expression.

"Who's Harry? And why do you need to know if he's pregnant?"

"I-Uh I.." I stuttered not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Well, who is he!?!" He shouted in response to me not answering his questions.

"He's a friend o-of Niall's and h-he gave me his phone number f-for Niall but I k-kept it in my c-contacts instead." I lied, he obviously didn't believe me because his face got redder and redder by the second.

"I know your lying." He said through his teeth. "Tell me the truth. NOW!!" He demanded.

"I-Uh w-we had s-sex at the p-party, he's a c-carrier and t-the condom b-broke. So I guess he's p-pregnant and I'm th-the father." I responded stuttering from being scared.

"J-Just let me m-message him. P-please?" He hesitated and then gave me the phone.

"You have 5 minutes whilst I go to the toilet."

I quickly opened IMessages and replied.

To Harry:

Hi Harry. Sorry I was in the shower and now I'm having an argument with Niall he had my phone when you messaged and he saw it. In other news, I'm so happy to be a dad. Are you keeping it?

I typed as fast as I could wanting to know if he was keeping our baby. Our baby.

From Harry:

Of course I'm keeping it. I won't tell my mum until she starts asking if I've put weight on or something.

To Harry:

Okay. Nialls still shouting at me. Gtg sorry. Bye. x

From Harry:

Bye. x

He sent me a kiss back. Do I love him? Does he love me? No I can't love him I love Ashton? Do I love Ashton.

A/N this is only 530 something words long sorry for it being so short but it wasn't Niall who found out it was Ashton. Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Oh and the ship name is lashton for anyone wondering.

Thoughts?:))


	17. Chapter 17 H

A/N Hello So in this chapter there's a week time skip so keep that in mind.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I wake up drool all over my bed sheets. I get a sickly feeling in my stomach and rush to the bathroom. I reach the toilet in time and throw up everything I had the previous night.

"Harry honey, are you okay?" Mum asked knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah I'm just feeling a little bit ill." I answered back not wanting to tell my mother the real truth.

"Okay, I'll get some pills for you." She said. I heard he footsteps moving father and farther away slowly descending down the stairs. I sit up, my naked back leaning against the cold tiles in the wall.

I decide to messages Liam and Zayn.

To Liam and Zayn:

Hey. Um, I need to tell you guys something. x

From Liam:

You can tell us anything. x

To Liam and Zayn:

Um, well do you know Louis from Niall's party? x

From Zayn:

I don't think so. What does he look like? x

To Liam and Zayn:

Tanned body, light brown hair, the sharpest jawline ever. x

From Zayn:

Oh yeah, I think I talked to him a little bit. Why? x

To Liam and Zayn:

Um, well we had... you know. And now I'm pregnant and he's the farther. x

From Liam:

Well have you told your mum? You need to. x

To Liam and Zayn:

I told Louis I wouldn't tell her till she asked if I was putting in weight, but I can't keep it in anymore. Just don't tell him please. x

From Zayn:

Yeah, I won't tell her. Bye. x

From Liam:

Yeah, I won't tell her. Bye. x

To Liam and Zayn:

Bye. x

I locked my phone and made my way downstairs. "Hi honey, breakfast is ready and the pills are next to your glass of water." She said pointing to the table.

"Uh Mum, I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me."

"You can tell me anything."

"Uh well, imetthisguyatapartywehadsexnowimpregnantandidontknowhattodo." I blurted out. She looked confused.

"Can you sat that again, just slower please?" She said still looking confused.

"I met this guy at a party we had sex and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." I said slower but I still managed to run out of breath.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah. I messaged him the minute I found out and he said we should keep it."

"That's amazing honey. You have a nice farther to your baby. How far along are you?"

"I'm one week."

"Great, we can book you an appointment soon to get you checked up. Are you going to take him?" She asked exited that she might be able to meet him.

"Well he doesn't know I've told you. I'll tell him tomorrow."

A/N sorry this is really short but I'm running out of ideas for Harry but I need to continue his chapters since there's a lot of drama in Louis chapters.

Thoughts?:))


	18. Chapter 18 L

A/N Hello what do you think of lashton. This is also the day Harry tells his mum about being pregnant. Anyway let's get into the story.

Emily xx

Louis POV 

Ashton's been looking through my phone everyday for the past week since I told him in the farther of Harry's child.

I woke up feeling someone roll around, I open one of my eyes to see who it is. I see Ashton cuddling up to my chest feeling his warm breath against my chest.

I close my eyes and fall back into a deep sleep.

-

I wake up Ashton still in my arms from when I fell back asleep early this morning. My phone pinged. I left it and got up, stumbling out of the room I go into the living room seeing Maia snuggled up to Niall eating a sandwich I'm guessing was Maia's left overs.

"Hey mate, nice to see you awake." Heading Niall's thick Irish accent I jumped.

"Ahhh, sorry you scared me. I didn't know if you could see me." I screamed.

"Would you like to explain what that shouting was last week?" Niall asked curious to what happened since it was a heated argument between me and Ashton last week.

"Uh, yeah I will. Can I eat please?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

I made a sandwich and ate it. I walked back into the living room.

"Um Niall can I speak to you about last week in the kitchen please?" I asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" Maia spoke up.

"No, no I'll just take Niall for a couple of minutes."

I grabbed Niall's forearm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What did you do that for? You could've just told me to come with you not drag me." Niall said harshly rubbing his arm from when I grabbed him.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened now?"

"Oh yeah. Well at your party I met this guy named Harry. I told him to meet me in the bathroom and he did. We had sex after and I think the condom broke if we even used one, because, um, because he's pregnant and I'm the only one he's had sex with recently. Which means I'm the- I'm the farther." I blurted out Niall didn't interrupt he just listened.

"Wait, So your the farther of an 18 year olds baby? Why were you shouting then?" He asked shocked.

"WAIT HE'S 18!!" I yelled back.

"YES! Well why were you shouting?" He asked after I don't answer his question.

"Well Ashton found out and now he goes through my phone every day checking he hasn't messaged. Now I can't even take it in the bathroom in case he messages whilst I'm in the shower." I explained.

"Wow this is a lot to take in."

A/N sorry this ones really short only 470 words but more happens in the next couple of chapters and I'm thinking of introducing Eleanor back into the fanfic.

Thoughts?:))


	19. Chapter 19 H

A/N hello I'm gonna start doing time jumps because it's chapter 19 and only the second week of break and I have like another year to write then maybe start on a sequel.

Emily xx

Harry's POV

I walk up the stairs slowly wanting to take a nap. I get into my bedroom and flopped on the bed not caring what position I was in I decided to sleep.

-

I wake up and check the clock. 4 PM. Did I really sleep that long? I unlock my phone and decide to message Louis.

To Louis:

Hey, I've told my mum and she said she's happy for me. She's glad that your the farther. x

I waited a couple of seconds before getting a response.

From Louis:

I don't know who you are and who you think you are. But Louis is mine, MINE!! Leave him alone before I decided to beat you up.

I read it and left it like that. It wasn't Louis so who was it.

I get up from my position my back hurting from the way I slept and how long I slept like that. I decided to put some shoes on and a plain black t-shirt not caring about my hair or that I was wearing sweats.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could missing all the steps that would squeak so my mum wouldn't know I was going out.

I opened the door softly shutting it behind me before making my way down the street to Niall's.

I knock on the door. I got no response so I knock again. "COMING!!" A female voice came from the other side.

"Hi, why are you here?" She answered it.

"Is Louis in? I really need to speak to him." I said sternly.

"Do you need to know? He-" She got cut off by shouting.

"ITS MY BABYS CARRIER AND IM NOT STAYING AWAY FROM HIM NO MATTER WHAT. WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER ASHTON JUST LEAVE IT!!" I heard a voice shout. It sounded familiar.

"LOUIS!! Are you there?" I asked wanting to know if he's safe.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE NOT TOGETHER. YOUR NOT SEEING HIM EVER AGAIN. END OF DISCUSSION!!" A voice yelled back, it was Australian and deep like mine.

Louis rushed out into my arms.

"Harry! I'm so happy your here. C-can I stay the night? I need to get away from A-Ashton." He asked stuttering.

"Yeah sure, you can stay over whenever." I reassured him.

He turned to look at the girl. "Sorry Maia can you tell Niall I'll be out for the night? I don't want him worrying about me. Tell him I'll message later about what's happened."

"No problem Lou. Just be back and stay safe." She replied before closing the door.

"Sorry Harry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll explain when we get back to yours. How far away is it?" He asked still shaking from the shouting.

"Uh, it's a 10 minute walk. Don't worry I'm here, stop shaking, it's fine." I said to reassure him.

We walked back to mine.

"Honey there you are." Mum said rushing towards me after hearing the door close. "I'm assuming your Louis. Thank you so much for supporting my son with the pregnancy."

"No problem ma'am, I'll try my best to keep him safe." He said.

"Are you okay? You're shaking?" She asked worried.

I finally spoke up. "Uh, yeah he got in an argument with someone and needed to stay somewhere for the night, so I told him he can stay the night. If that's okay with you mum?"

"Of course it's okay." She turned to Louis. "Your welcome anytime."

We turned to walk up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Is chicken okay with you Louis?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied.

We turned back around and made our way up to my room.

We got into my room. I climbed on my bed whilst he stayed standing looking around.

"You can sit down." I said so his legs wouldn't get tired.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." He said staring down at his lap. "Um, in the messages it wasn't Niall who was shouting it was Ashton, the guy you heard shouting at me. He found out about the pregnancy when you messaged me confirming it. He got angry because he thought I loved him. I mean we weren't even together so I don't know why he's acting like that. Is it because he loves me? Is it because I'm the only one he has? Is it be-" He rambled but I cut him off.

"Hey, it's fine come here." I said opening my arms to comfort his small shaking body. "It's going to be okay." I whispered into his ear whilst my shirt got covered in his tears.

"Boys dinner-" Mum said walking into the room. "Oh, Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, mum your not. I'm not hungry anymore. Lou are you?" I asked he shook his head in response. "I think we'll just go to bed. Lou needs to rest after everything."

"Okay, I'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow."

She walked back out. Louis stripped down until he was in his boxers. "Is it okay if I sleep like this? It's the only way I can sleep." He asked.

"Yeah. It's fine, I've seen more than that." I said jokingly. He didn't laugh. "Sorry, come here." I said opening my arms. He fell into them and we cuddled. I felt his warm breath on my chest.

He fell asleep whilst I was whispering sweet things into his ears. I shortly followed closing my eyes we stayed in that position all night.

A/N wow I wrote a lot this chapter it's 970 words 300 more than usual so I hoped you enjoyed this.

Thoughts?:))


	20. Chapter 20

A/N hello sorry this is up earlier than I expected but I'm so close to 200 reads so I want to say a massive thank you to everyone whose reading/read this book.

Emily xx

Louis POV

After talking to Niall I went back into the living room. Niall spoke up after the minutes of silence. "I'm gonna go into town and get McDonald's for dinner since it's almost 4 PM."

"Okay." Me and Maia responded.

Niall walked out the door humming a song I didn't recognise. Me and Maia talked about boys and who we loved until Ashton came limping in with my phone in his hand and am angry expression on his face.

"Why does Harry keep on messaging, you I told you to tell him to stop!!" He yelled frightening me and Maia.

"Wait, Harry messaged? What did he say?" I asked shocked that Harry messaged me.

"Nothing. Now answer my question WHY IS HE MESSAGING YOU!!" He demanded.

"I-i don't k-know." I stuttered out scared of what hell do to me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Maia stood up walking to the door to answer it. Another knock. "COMING!!" She yelled back.

I didn't listen to her talking, I just focused on Ashton's shouting.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM. HEAR ME CORRECTLY?!!" He yelled.

"ITS MY BABYS CARRIER AND IM NOT STAYING AWAY FROM HIM NO MATTER WHAT. WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER ASHTON JUST LEAVE IT!!" I shouted back at him.

"LOUIS!! Are you there?" I heard a familiar voice shout from the door way.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE NOT TOGETHER. YOU'RE NOT SEEING HIM EVER AGAIN. END OF DISSCUSION!!" Ashton yelled back at me.

I turned around and saw Harry. I ran into his arms for protection against Ashton.

"Harry! I'm so happy your here. C-can I stay the night? I need to get away from A-Ashton." I asked stuttering just from the name.

"Yeah sure, you can stay whenever." He said in a soft voice calming me down.

I turned to look at Maia with a worried face. "Sorry Maia, can you tell Niall I'll be out for the night? I don't want him worrying about me. Tell him I'll message him late about what's happened" I asked and she nodded.

"No problem Lou. Just be back and stay safe." She said before closing the door.

"Sorry Harry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll explain when we get back to yours. How far away is it?" I asked still shaking from all the shouting Ashton and I had done.

I waited a few seconds before a response came. "Uh, it's a 10 minute walk. Don't worry I'm here, stop shaking, it's fine." He said reassuring me.

We walked to his in silence.

As soon as we stepped in the house a female voice started talking. "Honey there you are." Someone, I assume his mum, came rushing towards us, probably after she heard the door close. "I'm assuming your Louis. Thank you so much for supporting my son with his pregnancy."

"No problem ma'am, I'll try my best to keep him safe." I said reassuring her.

"Are you okay? You're shaking?" She asked me probably worrying.

Harry spoke up. "Uh, yeah he got in an argument with someone and needed to stay somewhere for the night, so I told him he can stay the night. If that's okay with you mum?"

"Of course it's okay." She said sweetly she turned to me. "Your welcome anytime."

We turned to walk up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Is chicken okay with you Louis?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, it's fine." I replied not really caring what we ate since I wasn't hungry just tired.

We turned back around and I followed him up the stairs and into his room.

We got into my room. He climbed on his bed whilst I stayed standing looking around his room, his neat, nice, organised room.

"You can sit down." He said.

"Thanks." I replied sitting down on his bed my legs tired from all the walking.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said staring down into my lap fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. "Um, in the messages it wasn't Niall who was shouting it was Ashton, the guy you heard shouting at me. He found out about the pregnancy when you messaged me confirming it. He got angry because he thought I loved him. I mean we weren't even together so I don't know why he's acting like that. Is it because he loves me? Is it because I'm the only one he has? Is it be-" I started to ramble but he cut me off.

"Hey, it's fine come here." He reassured me opening his arms pulling me in to comfort me. "It's going to be okay." He whispers into my ear reassuring me everything's going to be fine. I cried more and more covering his shirt in my salty tears.

"Boys dinner-" His mum said walking into the room on us. "Oh, Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, mum your not. I'm not hungry anymore. Lou are you?" He asked, I shook my head in response, not that I was hungry anyway. "I think we'll just go to bed. Lou needs to rest after everything."

"Okay, I'll put it in the fridge for tomorrow."

She walked back out. I stripped down only in my boxers since it was the only way I could sleep. "Is it okay if I sleep like this? It's the only way I can sleep." I asked.

"Yeah. It's fine, I've seen more than that." He said probably joking but I didn't respond. "Sorry, come here." He said opening his arms. I fell into them cuddling up to his chest using it as a pillow.

He whispered sweet things into my ear, my eyes slowly shut still wrapped in his arms. We stayed that way for the rest of the night.

A/N this is a long chapter as well over 1000 words. If only I could get that many reads. But we've experienced Louis side. I think the next chapters going to be third person again since they're gonna spend the whole day together.

Thoughts?:))


	21. Chapter 21

A/N hello, sorry I haven't updated in like 12 hours I didn't write anything before I went to sleep. Anyway this chapter is again going to the in third person since they spend the whole day together. 

Emily xx

Third person

Harry wakes up and slowly turns around to see Louis still in a deep sleep. He kissed the sleeping boys forehead and slowly got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom throwing up everything he had in this stomach, which wasn't much because he didn't have dinner the previous day.

He heard a knock on the door and a raspy voice coming from the other side making Harry jump a little before unlocking the door. He was greeted by Louis sleepy body standing there.

"Are you okay? I heard throwing up." Louis asked worrying about Harry since he's never experienced a man being pregnant before.

"Uh yeah. Morning sickness, pregnancy." Hardy said before pointing to his stomach.

Louis didn't say anything, he just walked back into Harry's room and sat on the bed, legs hanging over this side whilst fiddling with his thumbs showing he's anxious.

Harry walked in after him seeing him on the bed looking worried whilst tears filled his bright, ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hardy asked the small man.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Louis started to raise his voice at the anger of not knowing what he's feeling. "I think I love Ashton, but your the farther of my baby and. And I-i don't know if I l-love you or not." Louis sat down on the bed and started crying again.

"It's okay. How bout you kiss me?" Harry suggested.

"What?" Louis asked with a confused face.

"Kiss me. Maybe it'll tell if you love me or not." Harry answered back.

Louis hesitates before turning to Harry and straddling him, legs by either side of his thighs. Harry grabbed Louis waist and pulled him in close lips getting closer and closer when they heard a voice. They both turned their heads Louis still straddling Harry when they saw Anne.

"Boy- oh sorry." Anne said before turning around and leaving.

Harry and Louis laughed like little girls before Louis interlocked his and Harry's lips. Harry hesitated before kissing Louis back.

Their hands roamed each other body's whilst a kissing mess. Harry pulled back and he asked "Have you found the answer yet?"

Louis shook his head and responded. "I don't think I've kissed you long enough to tell." He leaned back into Harry and smashed there lips together.

Harry bit Louis lower lip opening his mouth, an entrance for his tongue. His tongue roamed around the older boys mouth before Louis pulled back and started to kiss down his jaw and neck.

"L-Lou." He moaned out, he didn't get an answer just more and more kissing. "We can't do this. We can't do this now, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Louis pulled back and nodded before jumping of Harry's lap and looked down at the floor fidgeting with his thumbs.

They both walked downstairs and into the dining room. They ate breakfast Anne had made in silence after she walked in on them.

After breakfast they went upstairs and Louis grabbed all his belongings before walking out the door saying his goodbyes to Harry and Anne before walking down the street back to the place Ashton was which is Niall's house. He doesn't know how much longer he can stay there for.

A/N sorry this chapters short just under 600 words. Anyway Louis and Harry kissed and Louis night like harry. And there is a sequel I've planned it out already.

Thoughts?:))


	22. Chapter 22

A/N sorry this is up later than I wanted it to be I wanted to use the laptop to write but my sisters being annoying and hogging it for herself so I'm writing this now.

Emily xx

Third person

The last couple of weeks were quiet. Until one night Louis found himself knocking on Harry's front door after an argument he and Ashton had. He packed his things and ran out, he grabbed his phone out of Ashton's hand and messaged Harry but he didn't reply and now he's at his front door.

"Harry!!! Answer me please." He kept banging and banging on the front door. Someone finally opens it. It was Gemma.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked distracted she got woken up in the middle of the night by a stranger yelling for Harry's name.

"I'm here for Harry. Once I explain to him and his mother they'll know and understand." He explained rushing trying to get in the comfort of Harry's arms.

"Ugh. Okay just go straight to his room." She said.

He rushed up the stairs and bathed into Harry's room not caring what he was doing. "HARRY!!" He screamed rushing into Harry's bed still fully clothed.

Harry opens his arms and pulled him in close to comfort his small, shaking body. "Shhh. It's okay Lou, I'm here it's fine."

"H-he... a-Ashton." He tried to speak but barley anything came out.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now, you can tell me in the morning." Harry reassured the shaking boy.

They cuddled. Louis broke the silence whispering. "Harry, I think.. I think I love you."

"I love you to Lou." Harry whispers back pulling Louis further into his grip not letting him go.

Louis relaxed and soon fell asleep. Harry whispering "I love you"'s in his ear comforting him as he fell deeper and deeper into a quiet sleep. Harry's eyes felt heavy and he closed them soon falling asleep.

-

They woke up the next day legs tangled under the sheets in each other's arms. "Hey Lou." He said cuddling Louis.

They both sat up. "Do you want to tell me what happens last night?" He asked wanting to know what happened and why Louis was shaking so much the previous night.

"Uh, me and A-Ashton got in another argument I packed my stuff and w-walked out. I took my p-phone so I c-could message Niall why I-I left." He stuttered out, tears filled his eyes soon falling down his tear stained cheeks.

Harry pulled him in closer Louis tears soaking Harry's shirt as they cuddled not letting go.

A/N sorry this ones short I'm running out of ideas for the summer break but more and more is going to happen close to the end of the book and on the sequel. I proof read half of it to find mistakes but I gave up so sorry if there's any mistakes.

Thoughts?:))


	23. Chapter 23

A/N sorry this is up later than I wanted it to be I wanted to use the laptop to write but my sisters being annoying and hogging it for herself so I'm writing this now.

Emily xx

Third person

The last couple of weeks were quiet. Until one night Louis found himself knocking on Harry's front door after an argument he and Ashton had. He packed his things and ran out, he grabbed his phone out of Ashton's hand and messaged Harry but he didn't reply and now he's at his front door.

"Harry!!! Answer me please." He kept banging and banging on the front door. Someone finally opens it. It was Gemma.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked distracted she got woken up in the middle of the night by a stranger yelling for Harry's name.

"I'm here for Harry. Once I explain to him and his mother they'll know and understand." He explained rushing trying to get in the comfort of Harry's arms.

"Ugh. Okay just go straight to his room." She said.

He rushed up the stairs and bathed into Harry's room not caring what he was doing. "HARRY!!" He screamed rushing into Harry's bed still fully clothed.

Harry opens his arms and pulled him in close to comfort his small, shaking body. "Shhh. It's okay Lou, I'm here it's fine."

"H-he... a-Ashton." He tried to speak but barley anything came out.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now, you can tell me in the morning." Harry reassured the shaking boy.

They cuddled. Louis broke the silence whispering. "Harry, I think.. I think I love you."

"I love you to Lou." Harry whispers back pulling Louis further into his grip not letting him go.

Louis relaxed and soon fell asleep. Harry whispering "I love you"'s in his ear comforting him as he fell deeper and deeper into a quiet sleep. Harry's eyes felt heavy and he closed them soon falling asleep.

-

They woke up the next day legs tangled under the sheets in each other's arms. "Hey Lou." He said cuddling Louis.

They both sat up. "Do you want to tell me what happens last night?" He asked wanting to know what happened and why Louis was shaking so much the previous night.

"Uh, me and A-Ashton got in another argument I packed my stuff and w-walked out. I took my p-phone so I c-could message Niall why I-I left." He stuttered out, tears filled his eyes soon falling down his tear stained cheeks.

Harry pulled him in closer Louis tears soaking Harry's shirt as they cuddled not letting go.

A/N sorry this ones short I'm running out of ideas for the summer break but more and more is going to happen close to the end of the book and on the sequel. I proof read half of it to find mistakes but I gave up so sorry if there's any mistakes.

Thoughts?:))


	24. Chapter 24

A/N hello, I've planned out the rest of the book and it's going to be 45 chapters long also chapters 40-43 are going to be in Louis POV only by besides those every chapter from now on is going to be in third person.

Emily xx

Third person

Day: October 19th 2020

It's the day of Harry's 12 week scan to find out how the baby is doing and if he's having twins or triplets or just one.

Louis slowly opens his eyes being blinded by the bright light shining through the window. Anne has let him stay at hers until Louis and Harry found a place to live. After the argument, Ashton went back to Doncaster to live by himself.

Louis shuffles around under the sheets to turn to Harry. He looked at the sleeping boy cuddling up to him kissing him lightly on the forehead. Harry woke up a few seconds later rubbing his eyes looking around the room.

He faced Louis and pouted. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Louis said staring into the younger boys dark green eyes.

Harry groaned before sitting up, Louis followed and sat up. Harry shuffles over to the older boys tanned body, he wrapped his arms around Louis slim waist and leaned his head against his chest, his head rose with the patterns of Louis breathing.

"Harry, the appointments in 2 hours we need to get up and get ready." Louis said apologetically to Harry, since it was clear Harry didn't want to move.

Harry mumbled a no in response. "Come on haz, lets take a shower together so I don't leave you."

Harry nodded and sat up. They both climbed of the bed. Making their way to the bathroom, Harry grabbed two towels before going in and locking the door behind him.

They both stripped down and jumped in. Once they were in Louis smashes his lips into Harry's pressing him against the cold tiled walls.

Louis reaches down and grabbed Harry's length stroking it. "L-Lou." Harry moaned out in response. Louis took that as a sign to go faster so he did. He pumped Harry's hard length over and over. "L-Lou I'm gonna.. I'm go-" and with that Harry came all over Louis hand.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Harry said whilst Louis washed his hands under the hot water.

"Yes I did. You've been really horny since you've been pregnant." Louis replied in a calm voice.

"H-how did you know?" Harry asked shocked Louis knew.

"I guess I can just tell." Louis replied.

"Well I need to repay you know." Harry said before dropping to his knees. He started sucking the head of Louis hard length before taking him into his mouth. He went slow at first but the more Louis moaned the faster Harry got.

"H-Harry." Louis half screamed half moaned before coming into Harry's mouth.

"Mmm. I like the way you taste." Hardy said before standing up.

"Right shall we shower? It's an hour till the appointment." Louis said pointing over to the clock that read 9 AM.

They quickly showered washing all the come of their hands and faces. They jumped out and wrapped the towel around their waists.

"We'll have to do that again, before your bump starts to show." Louis suggested Harry responded with a simple nod. They brushed their teeth and made their way back to the bedroom.

Louis put on a plain black t-shirt with some black skinny jeans and his TOM's, whilst Harry put on a plain white t-shirt and some black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black slip on vans.

They went down stairs not having time to eat. "Hello boys, are you going for the appointment?" Anne asked.

"Uh, yeah we spent to long in the shower so we're running a little bit behind. We're not going to be able to eat breakfast." Harry responded.

"Okay, I'll save it for when you get back." Anne said before turning around and going into the kitchen with two plates.

They walked out the door and into Louis car. They spent the way to the hospital in silence the only sound being the tires against rocky surface of the road.

They arrived just in time. When they got to the front desk and signed in they didn't have time to sit down before they got called in.

"Harry styles." The doctor said.

They rushed over to him. "Uh, that's me. This is my boyfriend is it okay if he comes in?" Hardy asked pointing to Louis.

"Yeah, is he the farther." The doctor asked and Louis nodded in response. "Okay. Well, follow me." They followed the doctor into the hospital room.

"I'm Dr.Higgins, have you had any bleeding?" Harry shook his head. "Okay. I'm guessing you've had morning sickness, fatigue and headaches?" Dr.Higgins asked.

"Yeah. I've also had cramps." Harry replied.

"That's normal as-well. Right all I need you to do is lay down in the bed and lift up your top. This is going to be cold." The doctor instructed and Harry did as he was told.

The doctor applied the gel, Harry flinched at the coldness.

"I can tell you that they're perfectly healthy." The doctor said.

"Wait. They as in plural? As in twins?" Louis asked shocked at the fact they're going to have twins.

"Yes two perfectly healthy twins. We can't find out the genders till 20 weeks. And it looks like December 14th is your 20 week mark." The doctor replied whilst looking through his notes.

"Now, do you want to hear the heartbeats?" Dr.Higgins asked.

"Yes please." Harry and Louis replied together. Louis got up from his seat and decided to sit next to Harry looking at their twins in the monitor.

They heard two heartbeats that filled the silent room.

After Harry was cleaned up he sat back up. "Okay, so another appointment on December 14th. Call me if you think there's anything wrong." The doctor said handing them a card with his information written on it.

They thanked him and walked about the door back to there car. "I can't believe we're going to have twins. Twins Lou, twins." Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"I know haz. Calm down and we'll tell your mum when we get back." And that's what they did they drive back to Harry's and told Anne. She screamed at the news telling everyone as soon as possible.

A/N soooo I wasn't intending to put the smut in but I got carried away. Anyway I wrote 1000+ words again WOOP to me. So they're having twins and next chapter is a time skip to the gender reveal.

Thoughts?:))


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Hello, I might change it from 45 chapters to 40 because I have nothing planned for 30-40 so I'm going to cut it down so I have nothing for 30-35 but 40-45 I know what to do.

Emily xx

Third POV

Day: December 14th

It's the day they find out the gender of the twins. So far Harry's only had morning sickness, mood swings, cramps and fatigue.

As soon had Harry woke up he sat up as quick as he possibly could. Louis woke up after being woken up by Harry's movements.

"Haz, why are you up? It's 7 Am in the morning." Louis asked half frustrated half confused at what Harry done.

"It's the day we find out the genders. We get to find out if we're having boys or girls." Harry gasped. "Or both." Harry explained in excitement.

Louis just mumbled back closing his eyes again. Harry left him and got up heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stumbled and fell over onto his small bump forming.

Louis heard the bang and ran out as soon as he could. "Haz? Harry? What happened?" He started asking panicking.

"N-nothing." Harry said standing up whilst brushing himself off. "I'm fine."

"No Harry you fell on your bump. ON THE BABYS!" Louis exclaimed worrying about the babies health.

"The baby's. What about me!" Harry yelled back but quiet enough not to wake anyone up.

Louis turned around and stormed back to the bedroom leaving Harry to pick himself up and take a shower. Harry turned around and walked into the bathroom, he stripped and went into the shower.

He turned the water on, as the water was rushing down his face he started crying. He missed his showers with Louis.

He washed himself and shampooed his hair. He jumped out the shower wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth.

He walked into the bedroom to see a crying Louis pressed against the wall with the sheets covering his face. Harry walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed his legs hanging of.

"I'm sorry Lou. I'm selfish." He said just loudly enough for Louis to hear.

"No, I'm sorry haz. I shouldn't of only cared about the babies." Louis replied turning around uncovering his face and meeting Harry's eyes.

None of them said anything more, except Harry pulling Louis into a warming kiss to let Louis know that everything is okay between them.

They both got out of bed and got dressed. This time Harry in a plain black t-shirt and some sweats, his jeans didn't fit because of his bump growing, he slipped on a pair of vans since his feet were swelling.

Louis dressed in a plain white t-short and some black skinny jeans with his TOM's. They walked down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Boys breakfast is ready." Anne said walking out of the kitchen with 4 plates in hand. She placed them down on the table. Louis and Harry eating as fast as they could not wanting to miss the appointment.

They finished and said their goodbyes to Gemma and Anne. They grabbed their jackets and Louis put a beanie on wanting to be protected from the winter coldness.

They sat in the car for 5 minutes waiting for the car to defrost. They sat in silence since the hospital was a 10 minute drive.

They arrived and signed themselves in. They sat down on the cold blue chairs. Harry's knee bouncing up and down from nerves. "Calm down haz. It's going to be okay." Louis said trying to calm down Harry with his soft voice.

Before Harry could reply they got called in. "Harry Styles." This time a female voice called. Louis looked up and spotted Eleanor. They both walked up to her. "Is Dr.Higgins not in today?" Harry asked. 

"No, he's in. He just had to finish some paper work." She replied. They started to walk away when Eleanor whispers into Louis ear. "Since when did you become a dad?" She asked before pulling him back.

"Lou, you coming?" Harry turned around and asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to speak with Eleanor. She's an old friend. I'll be back before he reveals the genders." He said. Harry turned around and walked into the room.

Louis turned to Eleanor. "At a party at the start of break. Since when were you a nurse?" He asked back.

She said nothing but pulled him away around a corner. She smashed her lips into his. "What was that for?" He asked angry at her for kissing him when she knew he's gay.

She said nothing but kissed him more and more. He tried to push her away but it didn't work till Harry spoke. "Lou wh-" He said before cutting himself off at the sight of Eleanor and Louis.

He turned away tears in his eyes, Louis raced after him pushing Eleanor out his way. "Haz, it isn't want it looks like I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He tried to explain.

"Don't call me that! I saw what I saw!! Now let's see the gender of my twins, MY TWINS!!" Harry snapped back not wanting to hear anything from Louis at that moment.

They walked into the room Louis looking down at the floor. Harry laid back down on the bed.

"Right, the genders are..... A boy and a girl. Congrats!!" Dr.Higgins said nobody replied. "So, the next appointment will be in 4 weeks time to check up on you and the babies." He explained Harry just nodded.

They walked out not speaking until they got in the car. "What was that?!?" Harry yelled after buckling himself in.

"I told you! I didn't kiss her! IM GAY FOR GODS SAKE AND IM HAVING A BOY AND A GIRL!!" He explained wanting Harry to understand. "We shouldn't be arguing it's bad got the babies." Louis said before turning the engine on and driving away.

When they got back they walked up to the bedroom not answering Anne or Gemma's questions. All they did say was. "It's a boy and a girl." Before running up the stairs tears in both eyes.

They walked into the bedroom locking the door behind them. They sat on the bed in silence before Harry smashed his lips into Louis trying to apologise to him. Louis took his apology and kissed back. They stripped and laid in the bed cuddling each other before falling as sleep for the rest of the day.

A/N ITS A GIRL AND A BOY WOOP but Eleanor, I was going to make her good but I needed some drama so I added her back and don't worry I don't think she's coming back anytime soon. Anyway the arguments as heated but they made up and sorry it was a weird way of making up but it was just over 1000 words and I wrote 1300 most 300 least.

Thoughts?:))


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I've decided to stay up all night and write as much of this book as I can. The main reason being I've started to paint my wall and now I'm waiting for some of it to dry to continue painting it. Sorry if this chapters really long or really short.

Emily xx

Third person

The last week Harry and Louis searched for apartments when they settled on one close to town, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in the masters bedroom and one for house use, it had cream white walls and a laminate floor. The kitchen was large and had an island in the middle cabinets surrounding it with a single door leading into the living room.

They moved in on the 20th just in time for Louis birthday and Christmas Day.

They furnished the living room with two black couches and a black arm chair with a coffee table in the middle and a large flat screen tv pressed against the wall.

The bedroom was pained a royal blue colour. Dressers on one wall and a door leading init the bathroom in another. The bed was king sized with a two cots in the corner for the babies when they're born.

They decorated the nursery a sky theme with baby blue walls filled with white fluffy clouds and airplanes and helicopters fluting around.

-

Day:24th December 2020 Louis birthday and Christmas Eve.

"Haz, hazza." Louis poked and prodded Harry soon waking him up.

"Lou, what do you want? It's like 6 Am." Harry woke up rubbing his red eyes.

"Harry. ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me." He started to sing.

"Lou, aren't you 21? Why are you singing happy birthday?" Harry asked confused at the 21 acting 5 year old.

"Yes and yes. Why can't I be happy?" Louis said a pout forming on his lips.

"Lou, I didn't mean it like that. It's early, why don't we go back to sleep for a little bit then you can open your presents, yeah?" Harry asked the now sad 21 year old.

Harry pulled him into a hug before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

-

"Hazza. Can I open my presents now?" Louis asked poking Harry.

Harry groaned. "Yeah, go open them. I'm going to stay here, I'm tired."

"But I want you there hazza." Louis started wanting his boyfriend there when he was happy.

Harry groaned before getting up. He put a dressing gown in before going into the living room where the Christmas tree was with Louis birthday and Christmas presents underneath.

Louis rushed over to the presents the ones separated from the Christmas presents. He ripped them open like a 5 year old boy on Christmas gasping and showing Harry what he got every time.

They spent the rest of the day Louis occupied with his presents Harry finishing the Christmas shopping and baby shopping.

-

Day: 25th December 2020 Christmas Day.

This day it was Harry waking Louis up. "Lou, Lou." Harry said looking Louis.

Louis swatted Harry's hand away before groaning. "Harry, what do you want? I'm sleeping."

"Your not sleeping anymore. It's Christmas and now it's my turn to wake you up." Harry explained before poking Louis some more.

"Let's just go back to sleep." He said still not opening his eyes.

"No." Harry persisted to poke Louis wanting to wake him up and open presents.

Louis got tired of Harry's poking and got up. He put a dressing gown on before stumbling into the living room being greeted by the bright light of the Christmas lights.

Harry ran over to the presents opening them like a 5 year old boy, this time it was Harry but soon Louis joined in.

They got multiple girl and boy baby clothes along with socks and shampoo, all the boring stuff. They spent the rest of Christmas messaging family and friends.

A/N surprisingly its not longer nor shorter than usual 600+ words. Hopefully you enjoyed this.

Thoughts?:))


	27. Chapter 27

A/N this chapter is in February on Harry's bday and sorry if it's short it's just a chapter to fill space and make it longer, same with the next chapter.

Emily xx

Third person

Harry woke up at 7 AM he slowly realised it's his birthday and shot out of bed waking Louis up from the movement.

"Harry what are you d-" He was asking before he got cut of my Harry's excitement.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me." He started to sing to himself like Louis did 2 months earlier.

"Why are you singing to yourself?" Louis asked.

"You can't say anything. You did the same 2 months ago." Harry explained.

Louis replied with a mumble. Harry didn't hear he just turned away from Louis pointing in the direction of the door and skipped out the bedroom and into the living room before jumping into the sofa and screaming.

"LOUIS!!!" Louis stumbled into the living room rubbing his red heavy eyes before witnessing Harry destroy the wrapping paper.

Harry gasped and showed Louis every present he got. He got several messages from his friend and family.

From Liam:

Happy birthday!! x

From Zayn:

Happy birthday, hope you enjoy it. x

From Mum:

Happy birthday. Hopefully you enjoy it and it didn't suck too much with the pregnancy. xx

From Gemma:

Happy birthday little bro. x

From Niall:

Happy birthday mate. Tell Louis I said hi.

He replied saying thanks to all of them. And then got one from Louis.

From Louis:

Happy birthday hazza. I love you. xxxxxxxxxxx

He looked up at Louis. "Lou, you know I'm in the room right? And for the record I love you to ." 

Louis didn't say anything but stood up and walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips before going into the bathroom.

Later that day Louis have Harry a birthday blowjob.

A/N sorry this is really really short like only 300 words but next chapters going to be important.

Thoughts?:))


	28. Chapter 28

A/N hello, I decided not to watch starwars but instead paint my wall around my window starwars/ space themed without permission from my mum. Sorry if this is short hope you enjoy it. And the chapter have changed from 40 to now 35.

Emily xx

Third person

Harry woke up feeling around him to few nothing next to him expect the coldness of the empty sheets.

He shot up looking around the room to see an Easter egg by the door. He walked up to the egg picking it up before looking out the door to see mini plastic eggs leading into the kitchen. He followed the eggs into the kitchen waddling in-between every egg. He went into the kitchen seeing Louis sitting there with a burnt toaster on the table with a Sorry look on his face.

"Lou, what happened with the toaster?" Hardy asked staring at the burnt toaster.

"I was t-trying to make you t-toast and the-the toaster set on f-fire." He managed to stutter out our before crying loudly.

Harry sat down trying to comfort Louis before he suggested something. "How bout I go and make beacon and eggs for us, then we can eat the chocolate for lunch, yeah?"

Louis nodded and Harry waddled out of the dining room and into the kitchen. He cooked the bacon and eggs making the bacon burnt the way he liked it.

He waddled back into the dining room where Louis was sat head in hands still crying from earlier. Harry set the plates down making Louis jump at the noise the place made when sat down on the wooden table.

They sat and ate breakfast not talking. They finished and cleaned up before sitting in the living room. Louis went out and came back in with two large chocolate eggs. Harry stood up and grabbed it before sitting down he felt a warm liquid trickle down his leg.

"Uh, Lou?" He said with a worrying face.

"Yeah?" He replied before opening the box taking the large chocolate egg out.

"Umm, I think my water broke."

A/N Harry's water broke. So what do you think their names are.

Thoughts?:))


	29. Chapter 29

A/N hello, I have no clue what to write next chapter or this chapter to be honest since I have no clue about pregnancy and labour etc, etc so sorry if it's short hope you enjoy this.

Emily xx

Third person

"Umm, I think my waters just broke." Harry managed to say panicking.

"Right, just stay tight. I'll call the doctor and-and you'll be fine. Your having a c-section right?" Louis asked whilst frantically running around trying to grab everything as fast as possible before turning to Harry. "Right?" He asked again before Harry nodded.

Louis rushed out the door trying to supper Harry as much as possible. They got into the car and Louis turned the engine on speeding towards the hospital.

They got out the car and rushed to the front desk. "Harry styles, he's in labour." Louis said frantically. Okay got to the first room in the right down that corridor." She said pointing down the corridor.

They rushed into the room Louis carrying the hospital bags. "Harry get this in and lay down." Dr.Higgins said handing Harry a gown.  
He laid down and given some pills to help him feel nothing.

They made a cut in this lower stomach. Harry and Louis watched whilst the first baby was lifted up. Louis cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a boy, I think we'll name him Sebastian." Louis said turning to Harry since they had no time to name the babies.

They watched as another baby was lifted up. "Congrats. It's a girl." Dr.Higgins said before handing Harry the baby after cutting the umbilical cord.

"We'll make her.... Steph." Harry's said turning to Louis him nodding in agreement.

They stitched Harry up and explained everything before taking the babies and cleaning them to get dressed.

He got out the hospital a few days later. They went home with their new baby's, Sebastian and Stephanie.

A/N so the baby's are born and the names are revealed. Next chapter is going to be a filler chapter before the last 5 chapters.

Thoughts?:))


	30. Chapter 30

A/N this is just a chapter to fill the space sorry just checked my notes and this is not a filler chapter but now it's in Louis POV for the next 3 chapters.

Emily xx

Louis POV

I wake up knowing it's the day me and Niall got o town to get the ring for Harry.

I jump out of bed and rush into the shower. "Honey, is everything Okay? You rushed out of bed and the twins are crying." Harry asked me through the door.

"Uh yeah, I have plans with Niall today." I replied back not telling the full truth.

I showered and got out before going into the bedroom seeing Harry sitting up whilst sleeping with the twins in his arms also in a deep sleep.

I chucked a plain black t-shirt in with some black skinny jeans and my TOM's. I kissed Harry on the forehead and mumbled an I love you before heading out of the bedroom grabbing my keys.

I put a beanie on fixing it in the mirror before opening the door and step put closing it lightly behind me trying not to wake the twins up.

I walk to Niall's . I knock on the door Niall answering it. "Ready to get the ring." He said excitedly.

"Shhhhh, I don't want anyone else knowing, not even his mum knows yet." I said sh shing him not wanting anyone to hear.

We walked to town and went into pandora. We started for ages at rings until I found the perfect one. A gold band with the words 'I love you' engraved on the inner side.

We bought it the total being £1000 but it's worth it because it's for Harry, the love of my life.

We walked out and walked back to Niall's.  
I lest the ring at his so there's a lesser chance of Harry finding out.

He walked back into the apartment. "How did it go with Niall?" He asked as soon as I stepped in the door.

"Fine, yeah we went into town and got some groceries and I decided to go with him since I haven't seen him in so long." I lied.

He kissed me in the lips before giving me lunch.

A/N so Louis going to propose to Harry. Sorry this chapters short the other 3 might be just until chapter 34 when it goes back to third person.

Thoughts?:))


	31. Chapter 31

A/N hello so I was going to finish writing the book when I woke up but I've decided to do it now so if they're short and bad it's because it's half 4 in the morning so bare with me. Anyway hope you enjoy this probably 300 word chapter.

Emily xx

Louis POV

He sets the lunch down on the table, we sat in silence for a few seconds before he speaks up. "Do you think we'll get married soon? I mean with 2 children we should get married, right?" He asked looking at me.

I get distracted by his green eyes looking at me stabbing daggers into me. I shake my head and answer. "Uh, y-yeah." I replied sounding uneasy.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to get married?" He asked.

"Oh, Uh yeah. Sorry if it distracted by your beautiful face." I said placing down my sandwich smashing my lips into his.

Our hands roamed each other's body like we never met and we're just two strangers falling in love in a club bathroom.

The kiss got deeper and messier until we got interrupted by a scream coming from the nursery.

"I'll take this. You seem really tired." I offered. He nodded in response. I got up and walked towards the nursery.

I open and close the door softly not wanting to scare the twins and make them cry even more. I pick seb up cradling him I'm my arms him slowly drifting of. I place him back down and walk out to see Harry making his way to the bedroom.

I decided to follow him scaring him when I closed the door behind me.

I smashed my lips into his. I bit his bottom lip trying to open his mouth so my tongue could taste him.

"I'm too tried. Want to sleep." He mumbled before falling into my arms. I lay him down in the bed looking at his sleeping body as I undress him into his boxers, I shortly undress and climb into bed. Laying next to him I whisper my 'I love you's' before falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the day and night.

A/N sorry this is short again only 2 more short chapters than the final 2 chapters.

Thoughts?:))


	32. Chapter 32

A/N woooooooooo 3 more chapters then book 1 is finished. This is probably gonna be short again so bare with me please. Hope you enjoy it.

Emily xx

Louis POV(a couple days after getting the ring)

I decide today's the day I tell his family my family and our friends.

I sit up in our bed and grab my phone ready to text everyone when a scream came from the nursery.

I get out of bed and stumble into the nursery letting Harry get some extra sleep. I go over to Steph and pick her up.

I carry her into the living room grabbing my phone from the bedroom on the way. I sit down in the black leather couches and unlock my phone. I decide to message my mum even though she wouldn't care.

To Mum:

I'm just going to tell you. I'm proposing to Harry weather you like it or not and I just wanted to tell you. Don't bother responding.

To Anne:

Hey, I have something to tell you. I'm proposing to harry. Please don't get angry and please don't tell him. x

Form Anne:

Calm down Honey, I won't and I'm not mad. Just take care of him for me. x

To Anne: 

Will do and thanks. x

To Liam:

Hello, it's Louis Harry's soon to be fiancé. Yes I'm proposing to him please don't get mad.

From Liam: 

Hey Louis, don't worry I'm not mad. Keep him safe. I'll tell zany so you won't have to message him.

To Liam:

Okay, thanks.

I sent him the message before locking my phone.

I set my phone down and made some breakfast. Harry stumbled in.

"Lou, you didn't have to do that. I couldn't taken her." He said rubbing his heavy eyes.

"Harry, I did. You're really tired, you need to sleep." I replied.

He sat down and I made cereal for him, we ate together in silence.

A/N sorry this is short and the ending bad it's just another chapter to fill space.

Thoughts?:))


	33. Chapter 33

A/N I'm really tired but I want to get this chapter and the next 2 done before I go to sleep so i don't have to write when I get up. Sorry if this is short and bad. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Emily xx

Louis POV

Today's the day, the day I finally propose to Harry.

I sit up in the bed feeling nothing next to me since him and his mum went out giving me time to sort everything out.

I walk into the nursery and see the babies gone. Harry must've taken them out with him. I stumble out of the nursery and into the kitchen , I see a note on the fridge stuck on with a magnet it was from Harry.

Hey honey, just gone out with mum be back around 1 PM. Love you. xxx

I took the note of and crumpled it up throwing it into the bin.

I clean up the house and make my way to Niall's to get the ring.

I knocked and waited a few seconds before Niall answered.

"Today's the day. Are you exited?" Niall asked jumping up and down.

"Of course I'm exited. Now wheres the ring?" I asked. He held his hand out holding the box and handed it to me.

"Here you go. Didn't lose it. For once in my life I didn't lose something." Niall said to himself excitedly.

I said my goodbye and headed home.

Once I got home I scattered roses from the door into the kitchen where I prepared chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.

I got dressed in a suit and tie waiting for Harry nervously when I heard the door open.

A/N wow this is really short like l less than 300 words short anyway the next chapter is....... you guessed it when Louis proposes. It's going to be in third person instead of Louis POV again.

Thoughts?:))


	34. Chapter 34

A/N here it is the second to last chapter of this book and when Louis proposes. Sorry if it's short again like every chapter I've written. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Emily xx

Third person

Harry unlocks the front door and gasps at the rose petals scattered everywhere. He grabbed the twins in their car seats and followed the rose petals that lead him into the dining room.

He saw Louis there on one knee with a box in his hand dressed up handsomely in a suit and tie. "Harry, I love you so, so, so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the twins. So Harry Edward styles will you marry me?"

Harry stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. He finally spoke up after a couple of minutes. "Y-Yes. Of course I'll marry you Lou, I'd never marry another."

Louis slipped the golden band on Harry's ring finger as Harry jumped up and down with excitement.

Louis shortly stood up and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. They pulled back after a while and kissed.

A/N sorry this is really really really shower but I just wanted this to be Louis speech and stuff. Anyway next chapter is the last chapter:((

Thoughts?:))


	35. Chapter 35

A/N this is the final chapter *starts crying* anyway this is going to be the engagement party they have 2 days later. Also after this I'm taking a 3-7 day break to plan the chapters and everything in the sequel. Hopefully you enjoy the final chapter of a Larry love story.

Emily xx

Third person

Everyone was chatting and gathering around the newly engaged couple at the party.

"I'd like to thank everyone who's came to mine and Harry's engagement party." Louis said speaking up.

"Yes, thank you all so much for coming." Harry said shortly after Louis spoke up.

After that the couple got in the dance floor and started to dance.

I think I'm gonna lose my mind  
Something deep inside me, I can't give up  
I think I'm gonna lose my mind  
I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck  
Yeah, I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck  
I'm feeling something deep inside  
Hotter than a jet stream burning up  
I got a feeling deep inside  
It's taking, it's taking all I got  
Yeah, it's taking, it's taking all I got  
'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do  
It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do  
I think I'm gonna win this time  
Riding on the wind and I won't give up  
I think I'm gonna win this time  
I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck  
Yeah, I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck  
'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do  
It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do  
'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do  
It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you were fireproof  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do.

They danced until the end of the song sitting back at the table their friends and family were. They talked about when all of a sudden Maia spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make." She said clearing her throat. Everyone on the table and turned around to see the girl standing up with a glass of sparkling champagne in her hand the drips of condensation dripping down the side of the glass and off her small hand into the white tables.

"I'm............."

A/N so thats it for book one and I've wanted to write that ever since chapter 20 *to myself* yesssss I finally wrote it woooooo. Well I'd like to thank everyone who has read this book it means a lot to me.

Thoughts?:))

idk weather to post the sequel on here since i discontinued it so comment what you want and ill deliver


End file.
